The invention relates to a pressure relating unit for providing controlled pressures, e.g., for use in displacing liquid in a carbonated beverage dispensing system.
In restaurants and other facilities where carbonated beverages are prepared on demand, a single source of pressurized carbon dioxide gas is typically used to carbonate the water at a carbonator and to pump the different syrups for different beverages. The syrups typically are contained in canisters or in bag-in-box containers.
Typically a single carbon dioxide tank that delivers carbon dioxide at high pressure is used. The carbon dioxide tank is typically connected to a wall-mounted pressure regulating system in which the regulators are mounted on a supporting bracket, and the high-pressure gas is passed from one regulator to another by a pipe connected between the two.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,733 describes a regulating unit including a block that is made of a single piece of metal and has a high-pressure gas flow passage integrally provided therein. Two pressure regulators are supported on the block, and at least one pressure regulator has a gas inlet communicating with a port to the high-pressure gas flow passage.